


come over and show me more

by fannyann



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyann/pseuds/fannyann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Luke accidentally make a sex tape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come over and show me more

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sarah for beta'ing this as always. I don't even know what twitter conversation lead to this at this point but I was so into the idea that I stayed up way too late writing this and didn't for one minute stop listening to SoMo's Back to the Star while doing it. So you might want to listen to that. Also look at
> 
>  
> 
> [this gifset.](http://sasheenka.tumblr.com/post/91541477613)

Luke doesn’t even remember how he got the camera. He doesn’t remember anything really, not after Calum took his shirt off. He thinks maybe Michael gave it to him, told him to film something for a new update -- or _something_ \-- but Calum’s torso is the only thing he can focus on and he doesn’t think that’s what Michael had in mind. Doesn’t think he’d appreciate the way Luke can’t take the camera off of Calum’s lithe body. Or the way his fingers curl around the fabric of his shirt before he takes it off, the way they drop it deftly by his bed before he tangles them in his hair, pushing it up before smoothing it back down into something messy and rumpled like he likes -- like _Luke likes_. He doesn’t think Michael would support the way he can’t seem to make the camera reach Calum’s face, not even when he’s smiling back up at him, big and bright and breathtakingly, saying, “Luke, come on -- put that down. I’ve got other things in mind for today. Michael’s update can wait.” 

“Oh, what’s that?” he asks, lowering the camera just a bit to where he can look at Calum’s face, eyes only darting down a little to see the way Calum’s body moves just the same -- but somehow even more beautifully -- on the small screen of the camera. 

Calum walks forward, slow and determined. He has his bottom lip pulled between his teeth and Luke finally stops staring at the camera, breath hitching with the intensity Calum’s looking at him, no longer able to take his eyes away from the real Calum standing right in front of him. His hands find Luke’s. He’s blinking slow and lazily, like he’s bored and Luke wants nothing more than to entertain him -- give him whatever it is he needs to wipe that look off his face. 

He fumbles to turn the thing off, to put the camera away and give Calum what he wants -- to be what Calum wants. But Calum just raises his eyebrow and tilts his head to the side curiously, taking the camera away from Luke and setting it on the bedside table, asking with a small smile, “Were you filming me _undressing_?” 

“Um - No! I mean, yes. But I was just filming and then you happened to start undressing so like, I mean, it wasn’t like that,” Luke chokes out, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks. 

Calum shrugs, pulling Luke forward as he backs up toward the bed, only stopping as the back of his knees hit the mattress, “I don’t mind. Just y’know, next time tell me. I’ll put on a show for you.” 

Luke chokes again, tongue feeling heavy and hot in his mouth, “What?”

Calum kisses him then, just short and chaste, barely a touch of his lips against Luke’s and Luke’s still getting used to that being a thing. Still getting used to the fact that Calum has laid his affections with Luke in a capacity that isn’t drunk kissing after a good show, still surprised that this ever became a thing in the first place. He smiles mischievously, waggling his eyebrows when Luke doesn’t say anything, too stunned to get the words out, saying, “I’d put a show on for you. You know, the whole ordeal.” 

He pauses and Luke notices the slight blush creeping up over his cheeks and his heart flutters at the way Calum suddenly looks a bit nervous, saying softer, less confident than moments before, “If that’s something y’know - you’d be into.” 

His head is spinning with the way Calum is standing in front of him, hands tucked in his back pockets, waiting nervously for Luke’s response. The way he’s looking up at Luke a little sheepishly like Luke could ever say no to anything Calum wants-- like he’d ever not be into Calum doing something like that for him. “I- yeah. _Yes_ ,” Luke says finally and Calum beams back at him, a little smug. 

“Good. We’ll have to put that on a list of things to try.”

“A list of things to try?”

“Yes, Luke. I have big plans for the two of us.”

He pulls Luke forward, hand at the back of Luke’s neck, and presses their lips together again. This time it’s nothing like before. It’s not quick or chaste in the slightest, Calum’s lips are firm against Luke’s and it doesn’t take Luke long to know where this is headed. Calum has a way about kissing when he wants more -- his tongue is impatient and quick to part Luke’s lips, never wasting any time licking into Luke’s mouth and tangling his hands into his hair, scratching at Luke’s scalp, anchoring him in place. 

He pulls back, laughing at the way Calum groans impatiently, asking him, “What’d’ya want today?” 

“Your clothes off. Five minutes ago.”

Calum’s fingers find the hem of Luke’s shirt, lifting the fabric and Luke shivers, laughing again, “Always so forward when you’re bored.” 

Calum nods quickly, biting his lip again. He pulls Luke’s shirt up and off and discards it somewhere near his own, fingers coming back to Luke’s hips and steering him around, pushing him back against the bed and Luke feels that familiar pull in the pit of his stomach at the way Calum guides him around so often in moments like this. He pushes him further up the bed, and settles on his lap, thighs pressing in close against Luke and he already feels like squirming before Calum’s even done anything. 

“You didn’t take all my clothes off. This seems very counterproductive,” he says, attempting to joke, wanting to stave off the feelings creeping up inside him -- always so overwhelmed by these moments with Calum. 

Calum shakes his head, smiling softly down at Luke, amused, “We have time for that. I’ve got other things to do first.” 

Luke doesn’t have time to say anything before Calum’s dipping down and sucking at the skin right below his jaw, teeth barely grazing his skin right before, his tongue sweeping over the mark as he pulls away, soothing. He works his mouth over Luke’s skin, pressing soft kisses into the column of Luke’s throat and Luke squirms beneath him, fingers coming up to press into the skin above Calum’s waistband, trying to steady himself and not lose himself in this moment too quickly -- always worried that he forgets what Calum feels like against him too soon. 

Calum bites him, sinks his teeth into the meat of Luke’s shoulder and isn’t gentle about it at all and Luke sucks in a sharp breath, blood rushing to his dick and pooling in his cheeks, making him feel hot all over. “Cal - what are we...” 

The words don’t come out though, not with the way Calum’s scraping his teeth over the skin of his collarbones, just hard enough to make his skin raise a little, the blush creeping further down his neck and Luke’s finding it hard to breathe. He digs his fingers into Calum’s side firmly, concentrating on breathing in and not swallowing his tongue or whining for more -- trying to maintain some sort of composure underneath Calum. He nibbles at Luke’s earlobe and then presses quick, rough kisses along Luke’s jaw before connecting their mouths again and Luke can’t help the whine that happens at the back of his throat at the press of Calum’s mouth against his own. The way his lips are soft but slightly chapped, moving quick and Luke’s jaw starts to ache with the intensity that Calum’s kissing him. He only gets a slight reprieve when Calum pulls off, mouth red and shiny, just to attach himself to Luke’s neck the next moment. 

There’s no way that Luke’ coming away from this without a dozen new marks up and down his body and the thought sends a shiver down his spine, hips twisting beneath Calum, whining out, “Cal, _Cal_ \- I need you to -- _Jesus_ \- will you just--”

And there’s his teeth again, sharp against his neck, the heat pooling in his stomach and radiating through his body and Luke doesn’t know how Calum’s not reacting. How he can sit there with so many layers of clothes still on in this room when it feels like a furnace. When Luke feels like he’s going to burn right up underneath Calum with just how much he feels -- with how much he needs -- and Calum just looks down at him, smirk firmly in place on his lips and says teasingly, “Words, Lukey. You have to use _words_.” 

He scratches the nail of his thumb over Luke’s nipple just then, though, and any attempt Luke had at being able to communicate anything clearly is lost and by the way Calum’s smirk deepens, eyes twinkling in satisfaction, he knew just what kind of reaction that would elicit and Luke whines, “Please, just _touch_ me.” 

Calum stops all together, placing the palms of his hands firmly on Luke’s chest and smiles. “I am touching you.” 

Luke growls, frustrated and too desperate for Calum’s teasing right now. He pulls Calum forward and brings their mouths back together, biting at Calum’s lower lip and the kiss is rough and hard and their teeth knock together uncomfortably in Luke’s haste but he doesn’t care. Sometimes it’s worth it just to knock that look off Calum’s face, make him feel just as overwhelmed as Luke always feels when Calum’s looking at him. Calum sighs into it and grinds down against Luke’s cock and Luke loses any semblance of control he just had. 

He’s unbearably hard at this point, and the teeth of his zipper are painful against his dick and he wants Calum to move, wants him to start taking the rest of their clothes off so they can _do something already_ but Calum just pulls back, removes himself from Luke’s lap all together and stares at Luke and Luke knows just by his look that he wants to take his time -- that he’s enjoying this too much to stop just now. 

“You’re very red.” 

Luke tips his head back and closes his eyes, no longer able to face Calum anymore -- not with the way he looks like he could devour him whole any minute. Not with the way he’s trailing his eyes all over Luke’s flushed skin, a hint of admiration in his eyes, soft smile playing at the corner of his lips as he looks at his work. Luke knows his skin is redder than it ever is, knows Calum always has that effect on him. But it doesn’t stop him from blushing harder when Calum brings attention to it or stop him from whimpering slightly when Calum brushes the pad of his thumb over the hickey that’s blossoming just over his collarbone and says, “I think this one’s going to be a really nice colour.” 

“Calum, _please_.” 

Calum undoes Luke’s belt then, pops the button of his jeans undone and unzips his fly and then leans back in and kisses Luke. This time, soft and slow and Luke doesn’t know which one he likes best -- just knows he never wants Calum’s lips to leave his mouth ever again. But then he’s pulling away and Luke’s whining, the words _Don’t stop_ caught at the back of his throat as Calum places two fingers in Luke’s mouth, pressing gently against his tongue and everything feels white hot and hazy -- the only sound coming out is a soft, little _Oh_. 

Calum doesn’t keep them there long enough, leaning back in as he takes them out, replacing his fingers with his tongue and Luke once again feels like he’s on fire. Calum’s fingers, wet with Luke’s own spit, trail down his chest, the wetness doing nothing to cool the heat of his skin, only furthering the blush creeping up over him. 

“Please, _please_ , I need you to touch me. _Pleeease_ ,” he whines again, this time more insistent. 

Calum laughs against the crook of Luke’s neck and bites down gently before removing himself, settling down against the heels of his feet as he motions for Luke to lift his hips. He takes Luke’s jeans off, bringing his boxers down with him and Luke would blush at the way Calum looks at him as he thumbs over the wetness already pooling at the tip of his cock but he doesn’t think it’s possible for him to go any redder at this point. He just sighs and tries to keep his hips firmly in place, not wanting to jump at the contact like he so often does. 

He settles in between Luke’s legs and places his hands on Luke’s thighs, warm and firm in their grip, and Luke wants to say _your clothes, too, Calum_ , but can’t locate his voice once Calum’s mouth is around him. Luke can’t look anymore. Can’t do anything but bring his arm up and hide his face in the crook of his elbow, trying to block out how good Calum looks hollowing his cheeks around him and how nice he feels against him -- doing everything he can not to come too quickly. 

Calum pulls off, replacing his mouth with his hand, slow and loose in his motions and Luke tries his hardest not to whine as Calum asks, “Is this how you want to come today?” 

He thinks he could -- he _knows_ he could -- but there’s a flash of Calum’s fingers in his mouth and all Luke wants is them inside him again, opening him up before Calum fucks him and he groans, “No, fuck - I want you to -- _ah_ \- will you--” 

Calum squeezes harder on his upstroke and Luke loses track of what he was trying to say, frustrated with how much he always fumbles over his words when trying to express them to Calum in situations like this and he can’t help but wonder if he’ll ever get better at it -- if he’ll ever be able to say I want you to fuck me without blushing and stumbling over his words. 

“--just _fuck me_ ,” he finally manages and Calum huffs out a laugh, small and appreciative and Luke doesn’t think it matters if he ever stops bumbling because Calum doesn’t seem to mind. He actually seems to like it quite a bit and that just makes Luke feel even more overwhelmed --knowing that he affects Calum that way. 

“If that’s what you want, yeah alright.” 

There’s a bored drawl to Calum’s tone and Luke has to look up at him -- has to make sure he’s not done something wrong -- and is met with Calum biting his lip trying not to smile. 

Luke finds himself laughing and he knows he should really expect this by now but his heart still flips uncomfortably at the way Calum makes him feel -- the way he teases him right before he gets him off and how much Luke _loves it_ \-- how much more it turns him on. “You’re a real dick sometimes, you know.” 

“But you like it,” Calum says as he climbs off the bed, rummaging through his bag for a moment before stripping off the rest of his clothes and coming back with a condom and a small bottle of lube. 

“‘Course I do. That’s why I put up with you.” 

Calum scoffs as he squeezes the lube onto his fingers, saying sarcastically, “Oh, _put up with me_ , I see.” 

Luke laughs, the sound getting caught in his throat as Calum brushes the pad of his thumb against Luke’s rim before asking softly, eyes never leaving Luke’s, suddenly serious, “Are you ready?” 

He waits until Luke nods, mumbling a quick yes, before pushing his first finger in and Luke does everything he can not squirm, not to push down against Calum’s finger as he starts to open him up. Calum takes his time -- he always does -- and Luke grows increasingly more impatient with every finger he adds. Calum crooks his fingers and Luke’s entire body goes hot and he needs more immediately -- no longer able to keep the desperate _please_ at the back of his throat at bay as Calum finds his prostate again. 

“I’m ready,” he chokes out and Calum reaches up and removes Luke’s arm from across his face, asking, “Are you sure?” and Luke doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to how in control Calum is -- how the faint flush of his cheeks and the steady rise and fall of his chest is nothing in comparison to how completely wrecked Luke is lying out in front of him. 

“Yeah, yeah. _Yes_ ,” he says, with more emphasis than is probably needed but Calum laughs and he loves the sound of it so he doesn’t care if he sounds a bit desperate -- a bit needy -- because Calum looks at him like he’s the most ridiculous thing that’s ever been his and Luke couldn’t care about anything else in this moment. 

Calum doesn’t waste anytime after, he rolls the condom on quickly and slicks himself up and then pushes in as fast as he knows Luke likes --slow enough for him to adjust but quick enough to quell Luke’s impatience -- and after everything’s just a blur. 

The fullness of Calum inside him and the way he keeps one hand on Luke’s hip as he fucks into him is overwhelming. He squeezes his thighs around Calum’s waist and tries to focus his eyes on the look on Calum’s face, tries not to throw his head back and hide his face in the crook of his elbow as Calum hits his prostate but the feeling is too much and he can’t help it. Calum kisses him, wraps his hand around his dick and works him off in time with his thrusting and Luke’s body aches with how hot he is, with how close to coming he is. 

He comes hot and sticky between them moments later, Calum laughing against his mouth at the way he squirms with the force of it and Luke revels in the way Calum’s face has finally flushed, too. The way the colour has started creeping down his neck and has painted the tips of his collarbones a faint pink. How the colour only deepens as his rhythm becomes more frantic, fucking into Luke with shorter, quicker thrusts now that he’s so close to coming himself. He bites down against Luke’s shoulder as he does and Luke digs his fingers into Calum’s back at the pressure. 

Calum falls against him, breathing heavily until Luke laughs uncomfortably, wrinkling his nose at the feel of come drying between them, pushing him off and Calum giggles, “It’s not my mess.” 

Luke yawns, ready for a nap, saying, “No it’s not. But you caused it and I don’t wanna just lie around in it.”

Calum gets up, then, only huffing a bit as he heads to the bathroom to get them a towel to clean up with and that’s when Luke notices the camera on the bedside table and how the little red light is blinking like it usually does when it’s recording and his heart sinks. 

“Calum, did you turn this camera on before…” 

He can’t get the words out -- can’t vocalize the thoughts going through his head at the moment -- not daring to think about the possibility of what just happened being caught on film. 

“What are you talking about?” Calum asks as he comes out of the bathroom with a towel for Luke, grabbing his underwear off the floor and throwing Luke’s at him with the towel. 

Luke fumbles with the towel, wiping away his own come as quickly as he can, trying not to think about the blinking light of the camera as he pulls his underwear back on. 

He nods toward the camera once he’s got them on, finally accepting the fact that he has to acknowledge it and asks again, “Did you turn that on before we started?” 

Calum’s face goes slack as he registers the light, picking it up and finally turning it off record before looking back at Luke, eyebrows furrowed, “No, I thought you turned it off before I took it from you.” 

Luke rubs his hands over his face, panicking, “I did! I mean, I _thought_ I did. I was a bit distracted!” 

Calum sits down next to Luke, placing one hand on his knees, squeezing gently and says reassuringly, “Calm down, no need to panic.” 

“No need to panic? _No need to panic_. Okay,” he laughs and he can’t stop. The calm look on Calum’s face making him feel a bit unhinged in his current state but Calum just kisses Luke quickly, smiling brightly back at him, a little soothingly, “We don’t even know if it got anything good, Luke. Could just be of the wall, y’know.”

Luke doesn’t think that’s what it was of but he entertains the idea long enough to see Calum’s face go from slightly amused to clouded with arousal as he plays back a bit of the recording, mouth going slack as he says, “Oh, well, it’s not the wall. No.” 

He hands the camera to Luke and Luke takes in the image of himself on the tiny little playback screen. The way his head’s tossed back and his eyes are unfocused as Calum works different marks up and down his skin and he can feel the blush that had finally settled creeping back up over his skin. “We have to delete this. We can’t keep it.” 

Calum takes the camera back from him, face twisted up in confusion, “Why the hell not? You look so fucking hot. We _have_ to keep it.” 

Luke blushes harder, biting at his lip nervously and Calum smiles big and wide -- always so smug about Luke’s reactions to his compliments. 

“It’s _Michael’s camera_ , Calum.”

Calum’s smiles falters briefly, admitting, “Oh, right. That would be bad,” as he deletes the footage. But then he smiles again, this time more mischievous than anything before, and leans in to kiss Luke, saying against his mouth, “We’ll just have to make another one. On a _different_ camera next time.”

Luke finds himself breathing out, “Yeah, yeah,” and meaning it completely, wondering briefly if he’ll ever stop surprising himself when it comes to Calum.


End file.
